What She Was Looking For
by luckybear101
Summary: Ryan and Marissa share a night of passion after she comes to see him out of the blue.


**A/N: This is a scene I originally saw for "The Rebound of the Fall", but in the end it just didn't fit. I thought I would go ahead and write it anyway but as an independent story. I will get back to Chapter 11 after I have posted this. This is just a short little one-shot that I wanted to write, but let me know if you guys think I should continue it.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

What She Was Looking For

Marissa reached out a hand to knock upon the hotel room door, but she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. It had been exactly thirty minutes since she had arrived in front of this door, but she had yet to pluck up the courage to make her presence known.

Marissa was just standing there wondering why she had even come when the door was suddenly wrenched open. "What are you doing here?" Ryan asked not unkindly.

"Hello to you too," Marissa responded almost like she had come to see him at his house.

"Sorry. I meant to say hello. I'm just surprised that you're here. In Albuquerque."

Marissa shook her head almost like it had just then came to her attention that she was in a completely different state all of the sudden. "I'm in New Mexico?" she asked sounding a little confused.

"Yes. Would you like to come in?" Ryan asked steeping aside.

Marissa nodded a little as she began to make her way into the room. She sat down at the small little table in the corner while Ryan fished something out of the mini bar. He didn't even register what it was until Ryan set a bottle of water down in front of her. "So what's up?" she asked in a sheepish voice.

"Why don't you tell me," Ryan responded sitting down across from her.

"I went over to your house and you weren't there."

"So you decided to hop a plane?" Ryan raised a skeptical eyebrow. "My cell phone number hasn't changed. You could have called me."

"Wow!" Marissa said smiling in a teasing short of way. "Conceited much? Who says I was looking for you?"

"Well, you did fly all the way to Albuquerque to see me," Ryan pointed out reasonably.

"I know. I was just teasing you. I went over to your house because I thought Summer might be there with Seth. She wasn't. I happened to see your hotel information on the refrigerator, and somehow I ended up here."

"Those big metal things that go up in the air are called planes."

"I know HOW I got here. I meant in a more metaphorical way."

"We might need alcohol for this," Ryan muttered.

"I just wanted to see you I guess," Marissa said shrugging.

"How's your boyfriend?" Ryan asked sounding put out.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Marissa counted sounding defensive.

"I don't know. It just occurs to me that you could talk to him about all this."

Marissa was silent for a long time. "What ever happened to us?" she asked not really sure if she wanted to answer.

"You fell in love with Johnny Harper, and I was too in love with you to let you go. Really I was just selfish."

"Is that what you think?" Marissa asked sounding surprised. "That I was in love with Johnny?"

"Well that is obviously it. I mean you ended up with Volchok. I doubt that you would have ended up with him if I'd just let you go when I realized you had fallen out of love with me."

Ryan looked seriously over at Marissa as if he was trying to drive his point home. "I always thought that I'd lost you. When you ended up with that Sadie girl…"

"I was hurt. I kept seeing you with him, and I couldn't quite get it right, You were in love with him. I was Luke. You know, I just thought that if I… actually I have no idea what I thought. I wish I had let you go. That way he'd still be alive, and you wouldn't be with Volchok. Who you apparently can't see is bad for you. Obviously you're so distraught over Johnny's death that it would lead you to this point."

Marissa shook her head not sure how she was going to explain just how wrong he was. "When I was trying to decide between you and Johnny, Kaitlin told me this story about how when we were little girls Dad would take us to get ice cream."

"So?"

"Well, Kaitlin would always get the exact same thing every time. She figured if she likes it she should stick with it. I, on the other hand, would always have to sample every flavor in the store before I finally made up my mind. Then I would get halfway through with my choice and start crying because I was sure I should have gotten something else. And of course Dad would get me a different one, and before I finished it I would realize that I was right in the first place."

"What exactly is your point Marissa?"

"My point is that when Kaitlin told me this story I had no idea what she meant. I thought that she was saying that I should choose you because I knew that I liked you."

"If not then what did she mean?"

"She meant that I always second guess my choices. She meant I should choose you and stick with you. But then Johnny died, and I asked myself what if he was the one. You know, what if I chose wrong, and now I could never be with the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. I put up this wall to keep you out, and when I lost you I realized just how wrong I had been. By second guessing my choice I lost you both. And while I liked him, I was in love with you."

"Why didn't you just say something?" Ryan asked flabbergasted.

"You were already with Sadie. I figured that you had moved on," Marissa responded shrugging.

"No," Ryan whispered moving his chair closer to hers. "I just didn't want to get hurt again." He had never been this honest with her before.

The pair of them said there a moment just staring at each other then Ryan leaned over and kissed her very gently on the mouth. Marissa pulled away a little surprised. She stared deep into his eyes not wanting to ever look anywhere else then kissed him again very gently almost like she was afraid that his lips would break.

Without breaking their kiss Marissa crawled over onto Ryan's lap. They pulled away slightly breathless. Marissa opened her mouth to say something, but it just seemed wrong. Something was telling her that in that moment there were no words that needed to be said. It was like the air was heavy with everything that had been said, and that now was the time to deal with other matters. It was like she had been unsatisfied for so long and now she was going to burst. "Marissa," Ryan said suddenly in his stern voice even though he made no effort to break the kiss.

"Just shut up and take off your pants," Marissa responded kissing him more forcefully.

Ryan chuckled. "I was going to ask if you wanted to move." He nodded his head in the direction of the bed.

Marissa shook her head going back to kissing him with a sense of urgency. She reached down and began to pull her underwear off from under her skirt. She was careful not to break their lip lock as she twisted this way and that in an effort to remove them completely.

Once her underwear were discarded on the floor Marissa ground herself into Ryan as forcefully as she could trying to create some friction between them. Ryan grunted into her mouth as he ran a hand up her thigh inching his way closer to her center.

Marissa hissed quietly as she felt Ryan run a hand along the very top of her pussy teasing her. He was oh so close to where she wanted him to touch her, but at the same time oh so far. Ryan complied almost immediately running a finger along the very opening of her pussy. "You're really wet," he moaned against her lips as he felt his way along her clit.

Marissa could barely stop herself from letting him know just how much she enjoyed him touching her. Ryan pulled away from her mouth and began to kiss his way over to her ear. "I want to hear you," he whispered before taking her earlobe into his mouth.

Ryan continued to running a finger up and down her clit slowly making his way down to her very opening. Marissa moaned loudly as he inserted first one then another finger inside her. Ryan curled them deep inside her enjoying feeling her squirm above him. "That feels good," she moaned as he began thrusting his fingers inside her. Marissa was amazed at just how close she was.

Without even thinking she reached down and began to undo his pants as fast as possible. She reached into his pants pulling his dick out and running her hand along it. Ryan grunted into her ear running his thumb along her clit. She suddenly came violently all over his cock as she held it in one of her hands. She panted loudly coming down quickly from her high.

Ryan slowly removed his fingers from inside her going back to kissing her again. Marissa began running her hand up and down his cock again enjoying the feel of it in her hand. Suddenly Ryan grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her hand away panting against her lips.

The pair of them sat there completely still for what seemed to be a long time. Marissa pulled away and just sat there looking Ryan in the eyes at a loss for what to say or do. She gasped suddenly as she felt him run the tip of his cock along her dripping pussy. She couldn't keep herself from moaning with longing as she felt him insert the tip of himself inside her. She bit her lip in anticipation as Ryan thrust his cock inside her.

It was like nothing she remembered in all her life. It was almost like she couldn't remember what it was like to be with him in this way. The were going at it at full speed. Marissa was moaning like she had never moaned before Ryan's cock deep inside her. She felt like she was going to explode if she didn't get off soon.

Ryan reached down between them almost like he could read her mind and began rubbing her clit with his thumb again. She was soon cumming all around his cock. He grunted deeply against her lips and she knew that her getting off around him was getting Ryan off too. "Whoa!" Marissa said once they had both calmed down.

"Yea," Ryan said in that playful way of his, "I wasn't impressed. I think we're going to have to do it again later to get it right."

Marissa laughed for the first time in a long time. "Come to think of it, I have to agree with you."


End file.
